Looks like You've Seen a Ghost
by Ceata88
Summary: The three amigos have been trying for a few years to spot a ghost on the Day of the Dead. Perhaps with the help of a familiar face they'll get their chance.


"Be quiet guys, they won't show up if you're being noisy." Maria had a finger to her lips and glared.

Joaquín stifled his laughter and fixed his mustache. "Maybe but they didn't show up the past two years either."

"Because you two fell asleep." She lead them into the graveyard.

"You fell asleep too." He pointed out.

"Yeah but you were the first to fall asleep last year." Manolo was grinning at him.

Joaquín swatted at him and they all laughed.

For the past few years the trio had snuck out after the festivities for the day of the dead. They always hoped that in the dark, without the crowd, they'd be able to see a spirit or two. After two years of nothing Joaquín thought it may be fruitless but it was true they had fallen asleep.

Besides, he would take any excuse to spend time with his friends.

A lot of the candles had burned out, but a few remained lit. This gave them enough light to navigate in the dark.

"What if we do see a ghost?" Manolo was glancing in every direction.

"Not scared are you?" Joaquín nudged him.

"No," Manolo denied. "But I'm not sure how to talk to one. Should we even talk to it? I mean... what if we see my mom?"

Joaquín bit his lip. What if they did see his mom?

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Maria spoke up. "Or maybe she's seen you already, you can't really tell."

He was so glad Maria was here with them. Despite the fact Joaquín knew how his friend felt he could never find the right words.

His gaze drifted past the graves to his father's. The large statue looked the same as always, still lit by a few burning candles.

Without thinking he dashed over to it. He could hear Maria his in protest but ignored it. If they could see Manolo's mother maybe they would see his father as well.

He stopped in front of the statue and stared at it.

"Come on, stay in the group." Maria scolded, but her expression was soft.

"What if we see my dad?" Joaquín said. "Maybe I could ask him about his battle."

Manolo offered a soft smile. "I'd like to meet him."

"Me too, me too." Maria said. "I want him to teach me some fighting moves." She punched at the air a few times.

"What, you think you've got what it takes?" Joaquín smirked at her.

She just returned the expression before she shoved him back with her hand over his face.

When he recovered he saw the two of them laughing. His fake mustache was in her grasp.

"Yes, I do." She waved it around in the air.

"We'll see about that." He smiled and charged at her.

Maria and Manolo both squealed before they ran into the graves. Joaquín was right behind them, following every turn as they tried to lose him. The sound of their laughter echoed through the night air.

Just as Joaquín caught up to them a woman suddenly came onto his path. He did his best to slow down but couldn't keep himself from bumping into her.

"I'm sorry." He made sure the older woman was all right but she was still on her feet, smiling. She looked familiar.

"It's quite all right, dear."

"Hello again," Manolo chimed as he and Maria ran over.

"Good evening." The woman nodded.

"How do you two know each other?" Maria asked.

"Oh the dear just gave me some bread earlier is all."

Right, that's where Joaquín had seen her. His hand drifted to the medal hidden under his vest.

"What are you still doing out here ma'am? Do you need some help getting home?" Manolo asked.

"What a sweetheart you are, but no thank you. Rather, shouldn't I ask you what you're doing out this late? Surely your parents are worried." The old lady was staring at Joaquín.

He just bit his lip.

"We're looking for ghosts." Maria puffed out her chest.

"Are you now?" The woman laughed. "Whatever for?"

Maria slouched a bit. "Well..."

"I want to see my dad." Joaquín cut in. "And Manolo wants to see his mom again."

"I see." She smiled at him. "Well, how about I tell you all a secret spell then."

"Spell?" Maria perked up.

"Oh yes, it's a spell that can not only let you see ghosts but hear and feel them as well."

"Wow." Manolo's eyes glittered.

"But," the woman held up her hand. "There is a catch."

"Like what?" Joaquín snatched his mustache from Maria.

"If you try to interact with the spirits yourself, through words, touch, or even eye contact, the spell will wear off."

"What?" Manolo's eyes were wide. "But... but I want to..."

"I know, but that's how it works."

Maria put a hand on Manolo's shoulder. "At least we could see her right?"

"I think it's worth trying." Joaquín added.

Manolo smiled at them and nodded.

"Okay then, close your eyes, and keep them shut."

Joaquín did as he was told. He listened to the woman whisper words he barely even recognized.

But would this really work? He wanted to believe it would. The chance to see his dad again, even just see him, was something out of a dream. After all he had only come to know the man through tales and stories.

"Okay," the old woman said. "You may open them."

Joaquín blinked a few times and glanced around until he noticed all the glowing figures. His mouth fell open. Maria gasped in amazement.

"Coo-" Manolo started to shout before Maria covered his mouth.

"Shh, we can't interact remember?"

Manolo nodded before he turned. "Thank you ma-"

The woman was gone.

Joaquín felt a moment of deja vu but decided to ignore it. There were ghosts around after all, everywhere. They were talking among themselves in front of the graves.

"Let's find your mom." Maria whispered.

He was about to assist in their pursuit until he glanced at his father's statue. A lone ghost was standing there, looking very familiar.

Ignore it. He told himself. Help Manolo first. But the next thing he knew he was rushing past the graves. Once more Maria was trying to call him back but he was gone. He at least had to know if he was right.

He stopped when he reached the grave. Now came the challenge of identifying the ghost without making the spell wear off. His steps were careful as he aimed for a better look at the ghost's face.

Suddenly it moved and he shot his gaze over to the statue. Out of the corner of his vision he watched the glowing figure move closer and closer to him. He couldn't look at it, no matter how much he wanted to.

The figure was now out of his visual range. He didn't know whether or not to look around or stay put for a moment. If he messed up he may never get another chance.

Then Joaquín felt a hand on his head. His entire body went rigid. The fingers were thin and rough, but surprisingly warm.

"What are you still doing out here at this hour?" The voice was deep and aged. "And where did your friends run off too? It doesn't suit you to be alone... ah I never should have left you alone."

Joaquín didn't need to think twice about who was standing behind him right now. He bit down on his lip to keep himself from saying anything.

"It really was such a fools errand to fight that bandit. I couldn't even defeat him."

_No. You saved the town. You're a hero. I want to be a hero like you dad._ His mind was screaming but he stood his ground. His lip hurt and so did his chest. His vision went cloudy, which it hadn't done in years.

"It's so good you have them with you. I'm sure when you grow older you'll keep them safe." His laugh was deep as well. "I doubt those hero dreams will ever go away."

Of course they wouldn't. How could they? It was the only thing Joaquín had left to hold onto. He would hold onto them forever. He'd learn to fight, to protect everyone, especially his friends. Then when they could finally meet he would tell his father everything.

Joaquín was so intent on his focus of the statue he barely noticed how fast the tears rushed out of his eyes. He squeezed them shut to try and make it stop but it did no good. His whole body shook as he held back any threatening sobs.

"Joaquín? Oh I wish you could hear me." His father gently rubbed his head.

_I can._ He wanted to scream.

Suddenly there was another hand on his shoulder, and then the other. His eyes flew open and he glanced to his sides to see Maria and Manolo, watching him.

He rubbed his eyes as fast as he could to get rid of the tears, but they wouldn't stop.

A new female voice spoke up. "Are you ready to go- oh no what happened here?"

Joaquín looked at Manolo. His friends eyes were the widest he had ever seen, but he didn't move.

That was his mother.

"I don't know." His father said. "He was standing here by himself and he started crying. Oh but as soon as he did his friends showed up, your boy is something special Carmen."

"They're all something special." Manolo's mother said. "And I'm sure they all need each other. Sadly, it's time for us to return."

"I know, but I feel so bad for leaving them. Don't you worry?" The voices were starting to fade.

"Sometimes, but I'm sure they'll be fine. As long as they have each other, don't you agree?"

Joaquín and his friends all looked to their right to watch the figures walk off. They continued to speak, although their voices were too muffled to hear by now. Eventually the pair faded into the dark. He looked around the graveyard to see the rest were gone too.

The sound of sniffling brought Joaquín back. Manolo was now rubbing his own eyes.

"Hey, no fair, you both can't cry. If you both cry then..." Maria's eyes started watering.

"I miss my mom." Manolo said in between sobs.

Joaquín wanted to say the same but he couldn't. At this point he was crying to hard. His legs finally gave out from under him and his friends followed him without missing a beat.

For a while the three of them just sat in the dirt, hugging and crying.

"Manolo? Maria?" Carlos shouted into the graveyard.

The three of them managed to stand up and turn around, but the tears were still coming.

"What are you doing out here?" Carlos glared at first, but his expression softened when he saw them. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Once again Joaquín was at a loss for words. Shouldn't he try and think of something to say? It's not like anyone could punish him if it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Maria beat him to it. "I brought them out to look for ghosts again."

"But why the tears?" Carlos knelt down and pulled all of them into his arms. "Did something scare you?"

"I-I just miss mom." Manolo blurted out. "I guess they were just crying with me."

No, that wasn't completely right. Joaquín was the one who started it.

"Come on, I should take you home." Carlos released them and stood up, taking Manolo and Maria's hand.

Joaquín couldn't ignore the sharp stab in his chest, though he tried.

"D-dad." Manolo sputtered out as he reached back.

"What is it?"

"Could Joaquín stay with us tonight?" Manolo snatched his hand and squeezed it.

Carlos Sanchez glanced between the two boys and nodded.

Joaquín met his friends gaze. Manolo's eyes were wide, still damp, but he put on his best smile.

He smiled back and glanced between him and Maria. His grip tightened on Manolo's hand as he caught up with his friend. There was no way he could just keep crying. He needed to get stronger.

He had to keep them safe.


End file.
